BLUE
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Tak sekedar hitam yang menyakitkan. Namun birunya kenanganku tentangmu. Sebelum kau membawaku dalam keabadian. Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. For GaaHina Love Parade


Salju lebat menapak bumi yang basah dan dingin. Suara riuhnya angin mengiringi sebuah langkah mungil bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. Dikedua tangannya yang gemetar dingin, mendekap seonggok bayi mungil. Mantel besarnya hampir menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya. Setelah berjalan selama lebih kurang enampuluh menit. Kaki berbalut sepatu tipis itu berhenti disebuah pintu berdaun ganda yang catnya sudah mengelupas. Ia pandangi sejenak sosok mungil dalam dekapannya yang tertidur pulas. Tak tahu bahwa kehidupan yang entah seperti apa akan menyambutnya setelah tangan tersebut meletakannya di bawah pintu.

.

.

**BLUE fiction by Bird Paradise**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**BLUE Song by Big Bang**

**Main Character: Gaara Sabaku dan Hinata Hyuuga**

**Dedicate to GaaHina Love Parade 2013**

**Tema Warna**

**Warning: membosankan, sedikit crime, AU, OoC dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**If you don't Like don' read!**

.

.

.

Lima musim dingin telah menutup sebuah kenangan. Dan menumbuhkan kehidupan baru bagi seorang gadis kecil nan lincah dan menggemaskan. Tanpa mengingat dari mana ia berasal dan bagaiman ia didatangkan. Yang ada hanyalah senyuman polos tanpa dosa, tanpa celah keburukan kehidupan. Dan kenyataan bahwa bocah mungil itu tidak diharapkan kehadirannya –mungkin.

Ia tumbuh sempurna bersama belasan anak yang bernasib sama dengannya –lebih kurang. Bocah-bocah polos yang tak tahu apapun namun harus menanggung sadisnya hidup.

"_Obaa-chan_ … Gaara-_nii_ mengambil mainanku?" teriakan dengan suara nyaring tersebut sontak membuyarkan lamunan perempuan tua yang sedang mengamati anak asuhnya bermain di halaman belakang.

"Ya, Hina-_chan_ …" tanyanya mengulangi. Gadis kecil itu sudah menarik-narik lembut lengan yukatanya.

"Gaara-_nii_ mengambil balonku," ulangnya dengan tatapan mata polosnya. Wanita yang dipanggil nenek tersebut akhirnya mengangkat gadis tersebut dalam gendongannya. Usianya memang tak lagi muda namun, tenaganya masih mampu mengangkat beban yang lebih berat dari anak berusia lima tahun.

"Nanti kalo Ayame-_nee_ pulang, kau bisa meminta lagi," ujarnya lembut.

"T-tapi aku mau balon yang berwarna biru itu …" ujarnya merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Nenek Chiyo hanya mampu mengulas senyum melihat salah satu anak asuhnya merajuk.

"Baiklah, Hina-_chan_ tunggu disini ya? Biar nenek yang meminta kembali balonnya," tukasnya sambil meletakan gadis mungil tersebut diatas bangku.

Sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil kedua mata bulatnya yang bermanik bak mutiara ungu berbinar bahagia.

Nenek Chiyo tahu bahwa ada salah satu anak asuhnya yang berperangai lebih pasif dari anak-anak lainnya. Bocah itu pendiam, lebih senang menyendiri daripada bergabung dengan sebayanya. Namun ia juga ditakuti. Tidak ada yang berani membantah ataupun melawan apabila bocah tersebut bertindak ataupun saat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Gaara … kembalikan balon itu pada Hinata. Nenek tahu kau tidak tertarik dengan mainan seperti itu," ujarnya saat ia sudah berdiri didekat bocah berusia tujuh tahun tersebut. Bocah itu seakan tak menghiraukan nenek yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum mata bermanik _azure_ itu menatap datar pada sang nenek.

"Aku memang hanya ingin menggodanya saja," jawabnya singkat sebelum berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil yang berdiri diatas bangku. Sedangkan sang nenek hanya menghela nafas.

Ia tahu, anak asuhnya yang satu itu bukanlah tipe bocah yang suka mengusik temanya yang lain. Ia lebih sering acuh dan tak mempedulikan lainnya. Namun pengecualian pada gadis cilik yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Entah kenapa Gaara senang sekali mengganggu gadis itu. Biasanya ia tak akan berhenti sebelum gadis itu menangis. Hinata mungkin terlalu manis dan menggemaskan saat menangis sehingga Gaara senang melihatnya –mungkin.

Dan hanya dengan Hinata lah, Gaara terlihat dekat.

"Ini … jangan menangis," ujarnya datar saat melihat mata bulat sang gadis sudah basah oleh air mata. Seketika Hinata menghentikan tangisannya dan meraih balon tersebut. Gaara hanya mengusap pelan rambut berwarna indigo pendek tersebut sebelum berlalu.

"Gaara-_nii_! Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata polos. Hanya ulasan senyum samar sebagai jawaban sebelum bocah berusia tujuh tahun tersebut berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Dua belas musim dingin kembali datang. Hinata tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia dilahirkan. Nenek Chiyo yang mengasuhnya dulu hanya mengatakan, ia datang ke panti asuhan pada tanggal duapuluh tujuh Desember. Akhirnya tanggal itulah yang ia jadikan sebagai hari jadinya.

Sekarang musim dingin kembali datang. Musim yang membuat hatinya mengharu biru. Dimana ia dibuang di panti asuhan saat salju menghiasi muka bumi. Hinata suka salju yang putih bersih itu, namun ia tidak menyukai saat ingatannya membawanya kembali saat musim salju tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Kini gadis mungil bersurai biru tua tersebut sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis nan cantik dan anggun. Mungkin ia sudah tidak menjadi gadis cengeng lagi atau diam-diam ia masih suka menangis di dalam gelapnya malam –entahlah hanya dia yang tahu. Atau karena yang membuatnya selalu menangis tak lagi bisa ia temui.

Ya, semenjak kejadian balon biru duabelas tahun lalu, Hinata tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan bocah laki-laki bersurai merah pekat itu. Anak itu bagaikan menghilang dalam hiruk pikuknya kehidupan. Meninggalkan panti asuhan yang sepi dan membosankan.

Waktu itu ia juga menangis saat tak menemukan anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya kakak tersebut dimanapun. Ya, Hinata kehilangan Gaara. Sangat kehilangan karena tidak ada yang mau memberi tahu kemana perginya bocah itu.

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ia diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri yang berprofesi sebagai guru. Sarutobi Kurinei dan Sarutobi Asuma. Ia yang tak mempunyai marga akhirnya menyandang marga Sarutobi dibelakang namanya. Hinata bahagia saat ia menemukan orang tua yang bisa dipanggilnya ayah dan ibu. Keluarga sederhana yang sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Suara seorang petugas kereta membangunkannya dari tidur karena kelelahan. Gadis yang hampir berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut akhirnya dengan tergesa turun dari kereta. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tidurnya begitu nyenyak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Di musim dingin seperti ini, tak heran jika stasiun mulai terlihat sepi.

Hinata segera bergegas agar ia tidak terlalu malam sampai kerumahnya. Ia tidak mau ibunya menungguinya. Rambut sepinggangnya yang memukau bergerak kesana kemari saat ia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat. Uap hangat terlihat mengepul dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Setelah melihat rumah mungil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa tahun kebelakang semakin dekat, akhirnya ia berlari.

"_Tadaima_ …" ucapnya pelan saat membuka pintu. Benar dugaanya ibunya sedang duduk dengan kedua kakinya tersembunyi dibalik meja kotatsu.

"_Okaeri_ … kenapa begitu larut Hinata …"ucap seorang wanita cantik bermanik rubi.

"Maaf _Kaa-san_, tadi restaurant begitu penuh. Aku tidak mungkin pulang duluan," ujarnya menjelaskan. Kurinei hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan putrinya. Ia tahu Hinata adalah sosok pekerja keras.

Walaupun ia sudah melarangnya untuk bekerja paruh waktu, tetap saja gadis itu tak mau mendengarkannya. Padahal gajinya sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak dan gaji suaminya sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah Senior khusus laki-laki, mampu menghidupi dan membiayai sekolahnya bahkan sampai ke perguruan tinggi nanti.

Namun Hinata tetap bersikeras ingin menabung guna mendaftar perguruan tinggi dengan uangnya sendiri. Alhasil, wanita muda tersebut hanya mampu mengiyakan keinginan putri angkatnya.

"Mayuu sudah tidur _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya saat ia ikut duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Sebenarnya dia menolak tidur. Dia ingin menunggumu pulang tapi _Tou-san_ mengancamnya, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mau tidur," ujanya sebelum ia menyesap cokelat hangat.

"Benarkah? apakah _Tou-san_ mengancamnya tidak akan membelikannya lollipop warna-warni?" tebak Hinata ceria. Ia tahu adiknya yang baru berusia lima tahun tersebut sangat menyukai permen warna warni. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Kurinei sangat bangga memiliki putri seperti Hinata. Dia begitu mandiri dan baik. Tidak pernah mengeluh walaupun kesusahan melandanya. Walaupun ia akui, Hinata sedikit tertutup padanya. Tak jarang, hanya kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja _Kaa-san'_ yang sering terlontar sebagai jawaban pamungkas saat Kurinei berusaha bertanya masalah apa yang tengah menimpa putrinya.

.

.

.

Dia manusia. Wujudnya. Punya hati, namun tak pernah digunakan. Ia hidup dengan intuisi. Tak ada perasaan yang mendampingi hidupnya selama ini. Mungkin hati dan perasaannya telah dibuang jauh-jauh ataukah telah ia tinggalkan pada seseorang dimasa lalu. Entahlah, hanya Sabaku Gaara yang tahu.

Menghabiskan masa kecil di panti asuhan dan dibesarkan oleh tangan dingin seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Dulu ia benci saat dibuang di panti asuhan. Namun lebih benci lagi saat mengetahui ia lahir disebuah keluarga 'berdarah'.

"Sudah waktunya."

Pria bersurai merah darah tersebut hanya menghembuskan asap rokok tanpa menyahut rekannya yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Ketua memberikan waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaiakan tugas ini," ujarnya lagi sambil menyesap _vodka_. Sedangkan partner yang diajaknya bicara masih terlihat menikmati nikotinnya. Mata hijaunya bergulir tanpa vokus pasti. Suigetsu tahu, ada yang mengganjal hati sang rekan yang tak baik hati. Tanpa kata, Gaara berlalu pergi. Menghindari kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk _club_ malam.

.

.

.

Merah itu darah. Pekatnya bagai rasa kematian. Menakutkan. Namun baginya darah adalah hidupnya. Ia akan terus hidup apabila ada darah di tangannya. Tak ia kenali warna lain. Walau sebenarnya ada warna yang begitu pekat dalam dirinya. Dalam sanubari jiwanya yang tak pernah terjamah. Biru.

Seandainya ia tahu, birunya hati karena kesepian. Birunya hati karena merindukan. Birunya hati karena rasa sakit yang telah mengeras dan berubah menjadi kerak yang tak mungkin dimusnahkan. Ia pernah kehilangan. Sehingga tak ada rasa lain saat ia menghilangkan nyawa manusia yang berharga. Semakin berjalannya waktu, hatinya semakin 'membiru' tanpa disadarinya.

Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar dalam gelap dan dinginnya malam. Ia terseok. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan sesuatu yang berlumuran darah. Mata hijaunya terlihat menggelap. Namun tak ada rasa yang terdefinisi di dalamnya. Selalu seperti itu. Ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan cepat.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan tergesa menuju lokernya. Waktu sudah hampir membuatnya terlambat untuk pergi ke tempat kerja. Setelah menganti uwabaki dengan sepatu flat biasa, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang lebih dari tujuh jam ia tinggali. Ia bersyukur jarak restaurant tempatnya bekerja hanya duaratus meter dari sekolahnya.

"Hinata! Bisakah kau mengantar pesanan ini ke sebuah apartemen?" belum lagi ia mengganti seragamnya, suara sang manager sudah mengintrupsinya.

"_Hai,_" jawabnya pelan. Hinata bersyukur keterlambatannya tidak membuahkan kemarahan. Mungkin manajer tersebut tidak punya waktu memarahinya mengingat reatauran itu selalu penuh dengan pengunjung dan pesanan. Setelah mengganti seragam, Hinata bergegas mengambil pesanan yang akan ia antar ke sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai sepuluh.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dikoridor lantai enam apartemen tersebut. Mata sewarna mutiaranya tak hentinya menelusuri deretan angka yang tercetak pada setiap pintu di kanan dan kirinya. Akhirnya kaki mungil tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu bernomor 232. Hinata tersenyum, pencariannya selesai. Bergegas jemarinya menekan bel. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga sang pemilik membukakan pintunya.

"P-permisi … saya mengantarkan pesanan Anda …" ucap Hinata sopan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Hening beberapa saat hingga gadis itu memutuskan mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah manik _jade_ adalah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh lensa matanya.

Warna hijau. Hijau familiar yang dulu sering dilihatnya dan rambut merah yang sangat dirindukannya. Sedangkan seseorang dihadapannya pun tetap diam. Sama seperti dirinya. Terpaku. Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak dalam dekapannya. Saat ingatan masa lalu membawanya dala kenyataan bahwa pria yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah,

"G-gaara-_nii_ …" gumamnya pelan.

Walaupun waktu telah bergulir beberapa belas tahun, namun semua itu tak memburamkan ingatan Hinata. Pria inilah yang dulu selalu mengganggu sekaligus pelindungnya di panti asuhan. Saat Hinata tak mampu beradaptasi dengan baik, maka Gaara lah yang menjadi sahabatnya. Saat ia menangis dan terjatuh, maka Gaara akan menjadi seorang pelindung sekaligus kakak baginya.

Ia kehilangan, saat pria ini meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Dulu ia tak pernah tahu jenis kehilangan macam apa yang dirasakannya. Ia hanyalah gadis kecil berusia lima tahun. Namun sekarang ia tahu, ada kebahagiaan saat manik mutiara kembali menemukan warna merah rambut Gaara yang sangat disukainya.

"Hinata …" rupa wajahnya tak menyiratkan keterkejutan sama sekali. Begitulah Gaara, hampir tak pernah ada ekspresi lain diwajah tampannya kecuali datar. Dan sebuah keajaiban bagi Hinata karena pria itu juga masih mengingatnya.

"Gaara-_nii _…" Entah kenapa sebuah rasa menahannya untuk memeluk pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak –dulu. Hinata lebih merasa marah dan hanya ingin menangis. Ia serasa ingin berteriak pada pria itu kenapa pergi tanpa pamit, kenapa tak pernah menemuinya, atau apapun itu, Hinata hanya ingin marah. Ia sadar bahwa luka hatinya yang membiru selama ini serasa memutih. Entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Gaara tahu, dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Walaupun beberapa tahun kebelakang ia melupakan jati dirinya. Sebagai manusia, tak dipungkiri pertemuannya kembali dengan seorang gadis kecil di panti asuhan dulu sedikit mengusiknya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam sudut hatinya yang merasakan kelegaan. Atau entahlah, ia tak yakin masih mampu menggunakan hatinya dengan benar.

Apapun itu, ia senang bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecilnya. Walaupun hanya sampai disitu kemampuannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk kedalam hidupnya. Ia ditakdirkan sendiri. Gadis kecilnya tak boleh tahu bahwa seseorang yang menjadi pelindungnya dulu, sudah berubah. ia bukan pelindung lagi melainkan 'Sang pembinasa'. Dan sampai kapanpun Gaara tak akan membiarkan gadis kecilnya tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata lupa, kapan terakhir kalinya ia dapat tersenyum lepas selain saat bersama keluarganya. Tak dipungkiri, ia sangat bahagia bertemu kembali dengan kakak yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya keluarga saat di panti asuhan.

Pencariannya berakhir! Hinata tak menyangka, Gaara yang dikenalnya dulu telah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang berbeda. Lebih dingin dan irit bicara. Entahlah, mungkin karena itu adalah pertemuan perdana mereka setelah dua belas tahun silam sehingga tercipta kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Tentu saja, mereka bukanlah bocah kecil lagi. Hinata tak bisa bertengger dipunggung Gaara dan Gaara pun tak bisa mengelus kepalanya seperti dulu. Mereka sudah dewasa. Dan Hinata merasakan kegugupan luar biasa saat pria itu menatap dalam matanya.

.

.

.

"Kerjamu bagus. Kali ini aku akan memberikan tugas yang lebih berat. Kau boleh membawa beberapa orang yang kau percayai untuk menyelesaiakn tugas ini," ucapan dengan suara datar yang sanggup mengintimidasi siapapun. Namun tak berlaku bagi pria bersurai merah yang berdiri tegap bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Selesaikan ini sebelum musim dingin berakhir." Sesuatu ia lemparkan kehadapan Sang pemuda. Dengan sigap Gaara menangap benda tersebut. Tidak biasanya pria itu memberikan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menyelesaiakn misinya.

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Kau perlu waktu untuk menyingkirkannya."

Selalu seperti ini. Pria Tua Bangka itu selalu memperlakukannya bagaikan robot tanpa jiwa.

Tak ada satu patah katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara untuk menanggapi perintah pria itu sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan yang menyisakan dua orang saja.

"Dia sudah benar-benar tak mempunyai perasaan, kau berhasil mendidik putramu …" sebuah komentar diiringi senyuman kemenangan.

"_Hn_, dia adalah penerus yang sangat kuharapkan demi kelangsungan organisasiku Orochimaru."

"Dia sama sepertimu."

"Dia lebih kejam dariku. Bahkan dia tak pernah memanggilku ayah semenjak aku mengambilnya kembali dari panti asuhan," ada sejumput kabut kesedihan di mata pria itu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ayah yang merindukan putra satu-satunya memanggilnya demikian. Terlalu sentimentil memang untuk dirinya yang sebenarnya tak patut menyandang gelar 'seorang ayah'. Tidak ada ayah di dunia ini yang tega menjadikan anak kandungnya 'bukan manusia'.

"Kalau begitu dia akan lebih berbahaya darimu," mata ular itu melirik tajam pada sang rekan yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi. bukan karena ketidaksengajaan, melainkan Gaara yang berinisiatif menunggu gadis itu pulang bekerja. Ia berusaha mengabaikan hatinya, namun kali ini sungguh ia tak mampu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Hinata, berbicara, dan duduk bersama –setidaknya seperti dulu. Kali ini saja.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" suara berat nan dalam menyapa gendang telinganya setelah beberapa detik hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka. Berdiri disisi jembatan di musim dingin tidak terlalu buruk apabila bersama orang yang penting bagi hidupmu.

"A-aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat menyayangiku," Hinata membalas dengan suara bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan ataupun kegugupan yang melandanya. Pipi dan hidung mancungnya memerah.

"Gaara-_nii_ k-kemana saja selama ini … sejak saat itu kau tak pernah mengunjungi panti asuhan lagi," lanjutnya dengan menatap sendu pemuda yang berdiri menjulang disampingnya. Tatapan Gaara yang menerawang jauh, seolah mengisyaratkan ada jarak yang begitu jauh diantara mereka.

"Apakah nenek baik-baik saja?" ia membelokkan pembicaran.

"Y-ya … nenek Chiyo masih sehat," hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengetahui kemana saja pemuda itu pergi. Bertahun-tahun menghilang sungguh membuat Hinata ingin mengetahui 'jejaknya'. Tapi ia tak berani mengajukan pertanyaan sama untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin Gaara memang tak ingin mengatakan tentang hidupnya selama ini padanya.

"Sudah larut. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," setelah hening yang cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda itu berinisiatif mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengakhiri pertemuannya malam ini.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam ketika Gaara sudah berdiri persis dhadapannya. Ia begitu tinggi menjulang. Tatapannya yang tajam sungguh mampu menggetarkan hati Hinata. Ia meremas dadanya pelan tanpa sadar. Ia tahu, bahwa pria inilah yang telah membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Dia terlihat sibuk, manik lavendernya tak henti meneliti sebuah berkas yang baginya sangat penting. Tak peduli waktu telah bergulir diujung hari. Baginya, kesunyian malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya bekerja.

Mata itu terus menyusuri deretan tulisan yang memberikan informasi penting. Informasi yang akan membawanya mengungkap sebuah kejahatan besar. Setelah ia selesai menganalisis, maka akan ada sebuah rancangan besar untuk menghanguskan rantai kejahatan yang sudah lama ia selidiki.

Sekelompok manusia yang berdiri pada sebuah organisasi gelap yang meresahkan. Dia adalah salah satu intelegen rahasia yang tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Semua manusia penggerak kejahatan di negara tersebut, sangat menghindari pria persurai cokelat dari klan Hyuuga yang hebat. Si jenius Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

Mungkin Hinata dapat tersenyum sumringah. Walaupun ia tak dapat seakrab dulu dengan pria yang dipanggilnya kakak, namun setidaknya rasa menggebu dalam dirinya dapat sedikit diatasi. Setelah pertemuan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata sering menyempatkan diri bertandang ke apartemen pemuda itu ataupun bahkan mereka bertemu ditempat-tempat umum. Meskipun terkadang Gaara akan pergi berhari-hari tanpa kabar berita.

Kali ini ia berdiri lagi didepan pintu apartemen bernomor 232. Seulas senyum tak pernah mengendur dari bibirnya yang mungil.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, bibir itu merapat saat melihat bukan Gaara yang membukakan pintu. Melainkan seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan acak-acakan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Secepat kilat, kedua matanya memburam, hatinya berdenyut sakit seakan mampu merobohkan pijakan kakinya.

"Pengantar makanan?" ujar sang wanita sumringah.

"I-iya …" dengan gemetar, Hinata mengangsurkan kotak tersebut. Setelahnya, Hinata membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlari secepatnya. Ia tidak mau wanita itu melihatnya menangis tanpa sebab. Ya, sungguh ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa begitu ngilu saat melihat ada seorang wanita dalam apartemen Gaara.

Tak seharusnya ia begitu. Benarkan? Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, hatinya tak mau berkompromi dengan otaknya yang membuat air mata mengalir dengan deras.

"Bodoh … apa yang kau tangisi Hinata …" umpat Hinata ditengah isakannya. Sekarang ia harus mengakui bahwa rasa sayangnya terhadap Gaara tak lagi seperti dulu. Ia tak bisa menganggap Gaara adalah kakak baginya. Ia mencintai Gaara. Dan Hinata terluka, karena kenyataan itu sungguh membuat nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Gaara-nii tak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertiku …" ia tahu perbedaan mereka terlalu mencolok. Gaara yang dewasa dan punya segalanya. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Tak diinginkan bahkan dibuang.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah memang baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Namun Hinata memutuskan untuk meminta izin pulang cepat. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit –sejak kejadian di apartemen. Ia mendesah pasrah. Berusaha memberi semangat dirinya sendiri.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ada keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Namun Hinata tersenyum. Dengan segera, Hinata mengubah rencananya untuk pulang cepat.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit Hinata hanya duduk diam. Ia memang tak ingin membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu meskipun beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"Minumlah …" disodorkan minuman soda tersebut pada Hinata sebelum dengan ragu Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih minuman yang hanya ia genggam tanpa membukanya.

"Kau yang mengantarkan makanan tadi?" Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Mata hijaunya terpejam dengan kepala menengadah. Dengan ragu Hinata melirik pria disampingnya. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Jantungnya terpacu cepat dengan wajah yang rasanya terbakar panas hanya dengan melihat rahang tegasnya. Hinata meremas kaleng sodanya tanpa sadar.

"I-iya …" sungguh kegugupannya berkali lipat dan sangat mengganggunya. Perlahan, hijau _tosca _menawan tersebut terbuka. Menggulirkan maniknya untuk menatap sang gadis yang menunduk.

"Jangan pernah lakukan lagi," ujar Gaara datar. Hinata sungguh tak mengerti apa yang Gaara ucapkan.

"A-apa maksud Gaara-_nii_ …?" ucap Hinata menuntut penjelasan. Seketika Hinata bergidik melihat hijau _tosca_ tersebut berubah gelap seakan berganti warna menjadi biru tua.

"Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi! dan jangan memanggilku kakak. Aku bukan kakakmu!" teriakan itu menghancurkan hatinya yang sedari awal memang tak sekuat manusia lain. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan besar itu mencengkeram bahunya kencang.

Hinata tercekat. Manik sewarna ungunya membeliak. Tak perlu waktu bermenit-menit untuk melihat bening yang membuat keindahan tersebut memburam.

"Gaara-_nii_ …" Hinata terisak. Tak ada kata lain yang sanggup lolos dari mulutnya walaupun benaknya berjubel pertanyaan yang menyeruak ingin dikeluarkan.

"Sekarang pulanglah … dan jangan pernah lagi menemuiku. Mengerti?" kata-kata itu tak semenakutkan yang tadi. Namun Hinata seakan tak mendengar apapun. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Baginya Gaara adalah sosok pria yang dikaguminya.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa rasa sayangnya tidak seperti rasa sayang adik terhadap kakaknya? Hinata memang tak ingin menganggap Gaara sebagai kakaknya lagi. Melainkan pria yang mendiami hatinya dan dicintainya.

"Tidak bisa!" Hinata tercekat mengetahui dirinya berteriak. Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuknya. Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara yang dikenalnya dulu terlihat begitu misterius? Ia seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar darinya. Seakan tak membiarkan ia mengetahui apapun. Padahal Hinata ingin sekali menjadi tempat sandaran bagi pria itu.

"Kau berubah … padahal … kau adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk hidupku. Disaat aku tak punya siapapun, Gaara-_nii_ adalah pelindungku…" Hinata ingat, saat ia menyetujui untuk diadopsi. Alasannya hanya satu. Mencari Gaara yang hilang entah kemana. Dengan diadopsi, artinya dirinya bisa keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencari Gaara.

"Jangan bodoh … aku tidak seperti dulu. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku."

Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu, Gaara seakan menerima kehadirannya. Kenapa sekarang berubah?

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya saat perlahan-lahan Hinata beranjak dan pergi.

.

.

.

Gaara membisu di tempat yang sama sejak enampuluh menit lalu. Ia tak sekalipun beranjak sejak kepergian Hinata. Ia ingin menjadi manusia. Namun semuanya seakan terlambat. Hidupnya tak mungkin bisa terselamatkan lagi. Oleh sebab itu, ia tak ingin membiarkan orang yang dikasihinya 'masuk' ke dalam hidupnya.

Baginya, Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih mengingatkan akan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia adalah 'manusia'. Dan semua itu sungguh melemahkannya. Gadis itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang harus dihindarinya mengingat pekerjaanya memerlukan hati yang dingin bahkan beku. "Maaf … Hinata …"

.

.

.

Mata ungu pucat itu meredup. Teringat kembali kejadian beberapa belas tahun silam. Hatinya bergolak penuh menyesalan saat mengetahui sang adik tercinta tak ditemukan lagi di panti asuhan yang dulu menjadi tempat 'pembuangannya'.

Sebagai seorang agen rahasia yang tangguh, harusnya mudah baginya mencari rimba sang adik tercinta. Namun apa daya, sudah terlalu lama ia mengabaikan adiknya. Hingga butuh waktu untuk melacaknya keberadaanya. Ia pergi terlalu lama meninggalkan Jepang untuk menuntut ilmu, ia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia pikir Hinata akan sudi menunggunya hingga ia menjadi orang sukses dan sanggup menghidupinya. Tak disangka, waktu yang ia habiskan terlalu lama. Tak sadar, tujuh belas tahun sudah ia melupakan Hinata. Dan hanya keajaibanlah yang mungkin akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan sang adik tercinta.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa adiknya akan memaafkan kesalahnnya. Waktu itu ia hanyalah seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang tak mungkin sanggup merawat adik mungilnya yang masih bayi. Musibah besar melanda keluarganya hingga hanya menyisakan ia dan sang adik. Sekarang ia tak tahu, harus memulai dari mana. Untuk mencari sang adik tercinta.

.

.

.

Haruskah ia melepaskan segala mimpinya? Lalu apa lagi yang harus ia gunakan sebagai tujuannya hidup? Ia tak tahu siapa yang melahirkannya dan dari mana ia berasal. Ia hanya mempunyai ayah dan ibu angkat yang begitu menyayanginya. Apakah ia harus bertahan demi mereka?

Hinata kembali terisak saat ingatannya kembali pada pria bersurai merah yang telah menggoreskan luka padanya. Hinata biasa dicaci, disakiti oleh mereka yang memandang rendah pada dirinya yang hanya berlabel anak pungut. Namun ia selalu bertahan dan tegar. Namun saat Sabaku Gaara menolaknya, tak menginginkan kehadirannya, Hinata sungguh hancur dan tak sanggup bangkit lagi. Ia merasa sendirian dan tak berguna lagi.

.

.

.

"Carilah kelemahan polisi yang menyusahkan itu. Dengan begitu, ia akan mudah dibinasakan."

"Dari data yang saya peroleh, dia hanya sebatang kara. Tidak ada yang banyak diketahui tentang riwayat hidupnya. Datanya dilindungi oleh Negara. Dan butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui lebih banyak."

Sang ketua terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar penjelasan salah satu anak buahnya. Sungguh merepotkan berhadapan dengan agen rahasia sehebat Hyuuga Neji. Sepak terjangnya terlalu gesit, sehingga ia merasa bodoh menghadapi polisi muda tersebut.

"Carilah lebih banyak lagi tentangnya. Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu," perintah sang ketua datar.

"Baik Ketua. Saya akan mencoba membobol informasi rahasia tentangnya."

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat seperti gadis yang hampir sekarat. Wajahnya begitu pucat sehingga mengundang kecemasan bagi rekan kerjanya di restaurant.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Hinata … aku tidak ingin kau pingsan ditengah-tengah pelanggan," perintah sang manager.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Kakashi-san …"ucapnya lirih dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia tahu, dirinya tak baik-baik saja. Namun berdiam diri dirumah tanpa kegiatan malah seakan membuat dirinya hampir mati.

Sebenarnya orang tuanya sudah melarangnya untuk bekerja dan bersekolah beberapa hari ini, namun Hinata menolak. Karena bukan raganya yang sebenarnya butuh istirahat. Namun hati dan jiwanya yang sakit sehingga berdampak pada kesehatan raganya.

"Tidak ada bantahan, atau aku akan memberimu libur selamanya," ungkap Kakashi tegas. Ucapannya langsung membuat Hinata ketakutan. Ia tidak mau dipecat.

"B-baik Kakashi-_san_ … aku akan pulang," akhirnya Hinata menyerah.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai. Walaupun tubuhnya seperti tak sanggup untuk berjalan, namun ia tak ingin menaiki bus ataupun taksi. Ia ingin berjalan agar sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang pemuda tercinta. Namun apapun yang dilakukannya tetap saja membuat hatinya yang membiru tersebut semakin mengingat Gaara.

Pria itu sudah tak mendiami apartemen berlantai sepuluh itu lagi. Jejaknya seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Ia tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mencari Gaara. Padahal ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia ingin mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa ia mencintainya. Tak peduli Gaara akan mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Setidaknya ia ingin melepaskan beban hatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, apalah daya, ia hanyalah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang tak punya kekuatan untuk mencari Gaara. Angin dingin menggetarkan tubuhnya yang berjalan ditengah hamparan salju. Walapun ia tak sendirian, tetap saja hatinya mengharu biru.

Sampai ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah mobil. Ia baru memekik ketakutan saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada dalam mobil yang melaju kencang. Namun ketakutannya seolah sirna saat melihat seseorang yang duduk dibelakang kemudi.

Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang telah mengambil focus perhatiannya beberapa minggu kebelakang. Sekarang berada disampingnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu cepat!" perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, Hinata akhirnya memasangkan sabuk pengamannya dengan tergesa.

"Kita mau kemana …?" akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Setelah melihat betapa cepatnya pemuda itu mengendarai mobilnya. Hinata takut, sungguh takut, kecepatannya seperti mereka tengah mengejar atau dikejar sesuatu.

Namun tak sedetikpun Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis yang duduk kebingungan disampingnya.

"Kita akan pergi dari kota ini," ungkapan Gaara yang begitu tenang, seolah berbanding terbalik dengan makna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata sungguh terkejut dan tak mengerti ucapan pria itu. Setelah mencampakannya, sekarang dengan seenaknya pria ini akan membawanya pergi dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Hinata sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Untuk apa kita pergi dari Konoha? Aku tidak mau Gaara!" Hinata berteriak. Namun seolah kata-katanya tak sampai ketelinga pria itu. Karena Gaara sama sekali tak memperlihatkan respon apapun. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang yang suka seenaknya itu.

Setelah hampir tigapuluh menit bergulat dengan kecepatan, akhirnya mobil hitam tersebut berhenti. Hinata tidak tahu tempat apa itu sebelum ia melihat _container_ berjejer dihadapannya.

Pelabuhan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa. Gaara menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata sebelum berlari diantara peti kemas yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan mereka.

"G-gaara-_nii_ … setidaknya katakana dulu alasanmu membawaku pergi," ditengah langkahnya yang tergesa karena mengikuti langkah lebar Gaara, Hinata mencoba mencari tahu alasannya.

"Kau tidak aman di kota ini. Setelah semuanya selesai aku akan membawamu pergi dari Jepang," tutur Gaara tenang. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Selama ini hidupnya baik-baik saja. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak mempunyai musuh berbahaya yang harus dihindari. Sontak Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman Gaara sebelum pemuda itu menyentak tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungilnya berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"!"

"Dengarkan aku…" ungkap Gaara dengan nafas memburu. Kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh Hinata erat, "aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Percayalah setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan membawamu sejauh mungkin. Ketempat dimana tidak ada yang akan mengenali kita berdua," tatapan hijau _tosca_nya terlihat meredup.

Apakah secara tidak langsung Gaara berkata bahwa dia menginginkan Hinata? Membutuhkan Hinata dan mengingkan gadis itu selalu disisinya? Bolehkan Hinata berpikir bahwa Gaara juga mencintainya? Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Ia terdiam dan tak lagi berusaha berontak.

"Apakah _Nii-san_ mencintaiku?" dari begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Hinata seakan merutuki kebodohannya. Gaara terdiam. _Azure_ indahnya memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Suara beberapa tembakan terdengar sehingga membuat Gaara kembali menarik gadis itu agar secepatnya menuju kapal yang sudah menanti mereka. Hinata mulai ketakutan. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ia tak lagi mempersoalkan semuanya. Baginya, asal bersama Gaara maka kemanapun, Hinata akan mengikutinya.

Gaara tahu, semuanya sudah dimulai. Memang tak mudah menghindar dari mereka. Ia tahu, mengkhianati mereka sama dengan mati. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain lari dan menuju kapal secepat mungkin sebelum mereka dapat menemukan keberadaanya.

Kapal yang menunggunya sudah terlihat. Gaara menghela nafas lega sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan mengarah padanya. Hampir saja tembakan itu mengenai Hinata kalau saja tak secepat kilat mereka bersembunyi dibalik _container_ besar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi Gaara!" terdengar teriakan lantang tak jauh darinya. Gaara tetap terlihat tenang dengan Hinata yang tersembunyi dalam dekapannya. Gaara tahu, gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. Dari awal ia memang tidak ingin Hinata masuk dalam hidupnya yang gelap. Namun takdir berkata lain, ia dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

"Harusnya kau membunuh gadis itu bukan malah membawanya lari! Kau sungguh membuat ayahmu sangat kecewa. Serahkan gadis itu padaku dan pulanglah … minta maaflah pada ayahmu," ucap pria itu lagi. suaranya terdengar tenang tanpa kemarahan.

Namun Gaara tak bergeming. Sedangkan kedua mata Hinata yang basah membeliak kaget. Apa maksud dari ucapan pria itu? Ia seakan tak ingin mempercayai kata-kata pria itu. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat dada Gaara seakan menuntut penjelasan. Mereka saling menatap sebelum tiba-tiba Gaara menciumi seluruh wajah Hinata dengan posesif.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka … tidak akan pernah," bisiknya parau ditelinga Hinata. Tanpa tahu apapun, Hinata kembali tergugu dalam tangisannya. Kenapa disaat ia tahu bahwa pria itu mencintainya, mereka harus berada diposisi sulit seperti ini?

Gaara selalu melakukan apapun yang ayahnya perintahkan. Dia sudah mengabdi bagaikan budak demi orang itu. Menghilangkan nuraninya sendiri demi membunuh siapapun yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Apakah pengabdiannya selama ini belum cukup? Selama ini, ia tidak pernah meminta apapun pada ayahnya. Salahkah, bila kali ini saja Gaara tak menuruti keinginannya sekaligus meminta sesuatu?

Ia tidak mau menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk membunuh gadis yang sekarang dalam dekapannya. Yang adalah adik kandung dari hyuuga Neji. Pria yang mengancam kelangsungan organisasi mereka. Dan ia ingin ayahnya mengabulkan keinginannya untuk membiarkan gadis itu hidup. Namun Tua Bangka itu seakan menulikan hatinya.

Walaupun ia tahu, kekuatannya tak mungkin bisa melampaui pria tua yang katanya adalah ayahnya -walaupun pria itu tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai anak melainkan budak peliharaan. Tapi Gaara akan berusaha semampunya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Hinata. Wanita yang dicintainya. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ada dalam pikirannya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkah pelan dengan Hinata yang terus dalam genggaman tangannya erat. Namun suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya terjadi baku tembak antara Gaara dan beberapa orang.

Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi Hinata walaupun sekarang adalah musim dingin. Namun ketakutannya membuat keringat dingin keluar tanpa henti. Sedangkan pria yang terus melindunginya tak kalah berkeringat darinya. Hinata bersandar pada dada Gaara saat mereka bersembunyi. Nafas mereka terdengar memburu. Tidak terdengar lagi suara tembakan yang membuat Hinata bisa duduk sedikit tenang.

"Mereka menyuruhku membunuhmu. Karena kau adalah adik dari Hyuuga Neji. Orang yang berbahaya bagi organisasi gelap ayahku." Suara Gaara yang tepat dibelakangnya terdengar menggema dalam telinganya.

Hinata tak menyangka akan mengetahui siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya disaat seperti ini. Ada rasa senang namun juga ketakutan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mereka ingin menggunakanmu sebagai sandera agar memudahkan mereka untuk membunuh Neji. Tapi aku tahu, mereka juga tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup setelahnya. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mati," imbuh Gaara dengan suara parau. Hinata terisak. Ia mulai tahu alasan kenapa Gaara menjauhinya. Pria itu tidak ingin dirinya terancam bahaya.

"S-sebenarnya, kau ini s-siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku bukan manusia. Dan tak seharusnya kau bertemu lagi denganku," jawab Gaara. Tanpa sadar, dekapannya semakin mengerat pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

"S-siapapun Gaara-_nii_, bagiku kau tetaplah yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu …" ungkap Hinata. Mungkin dalam kondisi normal ia akan gugup. Namun seakan tahu, mungkin ia tak akan punya lagi kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Hanya tatapan mata sendu yang Gaara berikan sebelum ia bergerak untuk membawa wajah cantik itu semakin dekat dengannya. Ia mencium bibir mungil tersebut penuh perasaan. Melumatnya dengan diiringi tangisan dalam hati. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mati. Dan tak dapat lagi merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

_**Bang!**_

Hinata menjerit. secepat kilat. Gaara menarik Hinata berdiri dan kembali berlari.

_**Bang!**_

_Agh!_

Gaara tersungkur, satu buah peluru bersarang di bahunya.

"Gaara-_nii_ …!"Hinata memekik kencang. Ia berusaha membantu Gaara agar kembali berjalan dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Gadis itu tak bisa berhenti menangis. Hinata memeluk erat Gaara yang terduduk. "Aku tak apa-apa Hinata …" bisik Gaara pelan.

"J-jangan T-tinggalkan aku …" ucap Hinata terbata.

"_Hm_ … gadis bodoh, aku tak mungkin mati hanya dengan satu peluru," ucap Gaara menghibur. Ia tahu, tak mudah menghianati ayahnya. Kalaupun ia mati, maka Hinata harus tetap hidup. Seandainya ia punya banyak waktu, maka ia ingin memberitahukan kebenarannya pada Hyuuga Neji. Seandainya lebih awal ia mengatahui kenyataan tersebut. Agar pria itu bisa melindungi Hinata. Namun semuanya terlambat.

Darah tak berhenti mengalir membasahi mantelnya yang berwarna gelap. Hinata panik.

"Tenanglah … tetaplah bersembunyi disini," ujar Gaara pelan.

"T-tidak! _Hiks_! Apapun yang terjadi_, Nii-san_ tidak boleh j-jauh dariku …"

Terdengar sebuah sirine mobil. Gaara tahu, cepat atau lambat polisi akan mengetahui keributan ini.

"Dengar, bantuan sudah datang. Tunggu disini sampai keadaan aman dan polisi menyelamatkanmu." Sebisa mungkin Gaara meyakinkan Hinata agar gadis itu bersedia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada tubuhnya.

"T-tidak … aku t-tidak punya alasan apapun untuk hidup tanpamu," ucap Hinata penuh penegasan. Gaara luluh, ia kembali mendekap sang gadis dan kemudian berbisik, "tidak seharusnya kau mencintai manusia sepertiku."

"Aku bahagia karena Gaara-_nii_ adalah pria yang ku pilih."

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Dua suara memekakan itu mengakhiri kebisuan dan kesepian.

"Ha!ha!ha! … kau memuntahkan pelurumu untuk mengakhiri hidup adikmu sendiri Hyuuga Neji," ada tawa bahagia ditengah perih hati orang lain.

Neji luruh menyaksikan dua orang yang masih saling berpelukan dalam diam. Bisikkan terakhir Gaara pada Hinata yang mungkin sudah tak mendengar ungkapan kejujuran hatinya. Disela akhir nafasnya, Gaara mendekap sang gadis erat dalam pelukannya. Hinata telah membebaskan kesakitannya selama ini. Dan wanita itu sudi memeluknya dalam kehangatan dan pergi bersamanya.

Disaat tak ada tempat untuk mereka. Maka hanya keabadian yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk bersama. Mereka tidak berakhir. Namun baru memulai.

_**Aku terlahir dan bertemu denganmu …**_

_**Dan aku mencintaimu hingga mati …**_

Musim dingin telah berakhir.

Hanya ada kita berdua dalam musim semi keabadian …

.

**FIN**

Hiks hiks. Maaf kalo akhirnya rancu dan rush! Dan author memang ingin buat fic berakhir seperti ini. Angst! (menggambarkan hati author yang sedang kacau) apapun akhirnya author tetep cinta GaaHina. Semoga reader juga gitu. Terimaksih yang sudah bersedia membaca. Oh ya, itu ada dua baris kalimat yang kuambil dari liriknya BigBang yang judulnya Blue. Heppy GaaHina love parade. Aku buat cinta mereka hidup dalam keabadian.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian ^_^

Salam

-Bird


End file.
